Percabeth- happy couple for four months
by currentlytryingtobreakfree
Summary: This is my tale on the four happy months of percaberh, I have more to post if you want to pm or review and I will! If want more mature scenes, will do, just ask :)


chapter one: I skipped into percy's cabin, my boyfriend-finally. And found him sound asleep in his bed. His long body splayed out and his black hair messy and all over the place, and of course, he was drooling. I smiled a little at his innocent sleeping form. We've been through so much the past year, I was looking forward to some relaxation and we definitely deserved it. I thought about letting him sleep in, but I knew that Chiron would be mad if he missed sword fighting class because he was meant to be teaching, and he was already running late, we barely had time for breakfast. "Percy" I said, but he didn't respond "Percy" I said again, but louder this time. Nothing. I moaned. There was no way I was going to get him up like this. An idea struck, and I smirked. I went to the bathroom, and filled up a cup with freezing cold water. Let's see how he'll sleep while soaked in water. I tip-toed back to his bed, and carefully, I poured a cup of freezing eater straight onto my sleeping boyfriends bare chest. Instead of jolting up, like I thought he would, I suddenly found my face soaked with water. "what.." I spluttered. He popped his eyes open and gave me a mischievous smile. "did you really think that pouring a cup of water on the son of a sea god would work?" he laughed at my plan and sat up, rubbing his eyes. I just stood there, wet and confused. He looked at me agin "you okay?" he said, now with concern. "of course, I just wasn't expecting that" I said. I can't believe I was outsmarted by seaweed brain. "for a child of Athena, that plan wasn't really well thought out" he joked. I huffed I didn't know what to say, so I just grabbed a pillow of his bed and it him with it. "really, annabeth, really" he shook his head with mock shame "I thought you were better than that" I just hit him again " were meant to be teaching a class to the newbies, remember?" I asked him, crossing my arms across my chest. He groaned "you would think saving the world would get us, i dont know, a break" he whined "oh suck it up, you get to be teaching with me" I flirted. I wasn't used to this whole relationship thing, so I wasn't sure how he would react. I waited while he looked at me blankly "why would that change anything" I started to panic and stutter "I mean.. I just" he burst out laughing "gods, you should have seen your face, priceless" he laughed again, then got serious when he saw I didn't respond. "annabeth" he said carefully, like he was tiptoeing around a bomb. "I was kidding, the only thing that's getting me through that sword class is you" he crossed his arms and leaned Against the wall, full puppy dog face on. Gods, he was to cute for his own good. I smiled at him "now go get dressed" he let out a breath, relived that I wasn't angry with him.

gave him a look "okay I'm going" he said "yeesh" I sat down on the egde of his unmade bed. I looked around the small cabin, with only two beds. Tyson was currently fixing, re-assembling, or breaking something in workshop. Even though I had an aversion to cyclops, I knew Tyson was harmless. I saw Percy walk out of the bathroom, now dressed in jeans and his camp half blood t-shirt. "have you seen my riptide anywhere?" he asked, still half asleep, rubbing his eyes. He started looking for it, and I just stood there, waiting for him to realize it was sticking out of his back pocket, "Percy" I said he looked at me distractedly, his eyes still roaming the room, pointlessly looking for his riptide. I reached forward and grabbed the riptide from his back pocket, and handed it to him. He looked surprised. I had to smile at his confused look. "come on, let's go to breakfast" I said he just nodded and ran his hands through his adorably messy hair. He shoved sneakers onto his feet, and we walked out the door. He turned to me suddenly. "You look different today" he said, his voice full of suspicion. Last night, The aphrodite cabin talked me into a few outfits, insisting it would 'help keep Percy interested' I thought it was ridiculous, but Aphrodite's kids are hard to ignore, especially when it comes to fashion. Only thing they gave me that was mildly comfortable enough for teaching, was pair of soft red skinny jeans, and I stuck with a white t-shirt. I squirmed under percy's observant green eyes. "ugh, ahorodite's kids forced me" I finally said. He smiled "I think you look amazing" he said. I just smiled at him. Sometimes, even seaweed brain knew when to say the right things. "thank you" I said and gave him a peck on the cheek. "c'mon, were late, no time for breakfast" I said he just mumbled something about never getting a break, and grabbed my hand as we walked to the gym for our class. We walked into the room to find a bunch of nervous-looking kids probably around ten or twelve. They looked at us, waiting and since Percy obviously wasn't going to take control, I decided to. "alright everyone, grab a partner,team up in groups of four, and well teach you how to fight" I said. I saw that a few of the ares kids showed up to help us demonstrate how to fight of multiple opponents. The kids stood around, in groups of four. "okay, clarisse, Adam, your going up against me and Percy, to display-" I started, but efore I could even react, clarrise jumped at me with a sword, and for the first time in years, I froze. I suddenly remember the battle, fighting for our lives. I felt a swell off fear come out of no where. By the lethal look in clarrises eyes, I was sure she would slice me in half. But Percy seemed to sense my panic and jumped in font of me, pulled out his riptide, and parried clarrises blow. In that's second, I snapped back in. I immediately went back-to-back with Percy as Adam came at his back. Just like that, we were back. They didn't stand a chance. After almost twenty minuets of sword fighting, clarrise backed away panting "oh gods, it's not fair, he dipped in the river Styx" she whined and frustratedly stabbed a nearby dummy and ripped it in half, scaring all the kids. "well, it's your turn" I turned back to the kids who were standing there in amazement "do you think we could ever fight like them?" a few of them asked. Percy turned his green eyes into my stormy grey ones "well, if we ever get his class started, maybe" he clapped "let's go" the kids threw themselves clumsily at each other, and by the end of the class we had two bloody noses, five bleeding torsos and a few concussions. "well, I think that went well" Percy said an hour later, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Adam just shrugged "annabeth, what happened to you before" he asked I didn't know what to say,he slid his sword back into it's sheath and left. me and percy were left in the cavernous gym, all alone. Percy looked at me, and brushed a strand of my blond hair out my eyes. "what happened?" he said softly. I avoided his gaze "nothing, I just wasn't expecting it" i said I knew he wouldn't believe me, but what else should I tell Him? That every time I pick up a sword I have flashbacks of the battle? He would think I'm weak and stupid. "really, it was nothing" I repeated "let's go get some food. He just nodded, still studying my face. We walked towards the 'dining area' "the fact that we can't sit together is so stupid" Percy said "like really, what's the difference?" he looked at me, excepting me to have an answer, because I usually did. I just shrugged. "there you are" Grover said as he flopped over to where me and Percy were standing "every ones talking about you guys" he said excitedly, "you guys are finally a couple" he continued, munching on a piece of scrap metal. I blushed and i looked around the picnic tables and realized he was right, almost everyone, at every table, was staring at us. Grover realized I was uncomfortable, and started rambling about his girlfriend juniper, the tree niad. I realized the last two weeks of camp would be very, very long. Well at least I had Percy. I looked at his face, he was taller than me, and he loved it. I saw a few aphrodites girls break off from the pack and walked towards percy. "Percy, we wanted to thank you, you know, for saving the world" they giggled and smiled at him. Percy didn't seem to be affected by it "uh, thanks?" he said, making it sound like a question. They just giggled and walked off "those girls are such pests" I said. He just shook his head and steered me towards the tables to get food. After filling up our plates and sending a quick offering to the gods. "hurry, we have another class after this" I told Percy he just gave me a look and continued shoveling his blue eggs into his mouth. The dining area seemed so empty, and even though the battle ended just a few days ago, camp already returned to normal. Campers started appearing from everywhere, the gods keeping there promise to help the satyrs find the half-bloods. I sat down at my table, where most of my siblings were reading or discussing the latest inventions. I smiled at their excitement. I ate quickly, not really talking to my siblings. A few glanced at me with worry, but they left me alone. I walked back over to percys table"hey, you ready for the next class?" I asked him gently. "sure, as long as your teaching with me" he shot me a crooked grin that made me tingle. I pulled him up and we made our way back to the gym, to teach a class about sneak attacks. This Time, Percy took control of then class, also made up of ten and twelve year olds. "everyone, today we will learn the art of a sneak attack, because running at your enemy while screaming isn't always going to work" the class laughed, and Percy smiled he was a pretty good teacher when he tried to be. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a kid sneak behind Percy, sword in hand. Every year, someone always tries to sneak up on the instructor teaching them about sneak attacks. It was practically tradition. I usually wouldn't be to worried, because Percy had amazing reflexes and was protected by his dip in the river. But now he was busy teaching tactics, and didnt notice the kid sneaking up behind him, his knife inadvertently aiming straight at his Achilles heel. I jumped in back of Percy, just as he did for me, and quickly overpowered the kid, leaving him sword less and breathless of the floor. Percy immediately turned around and saw me, and I could practically see the gears clicking in his head as he worked out what happened. "well, class, an important part of ensuring you do not get snuck up on, is having a partner to protect your back" he said lightly, and the kid got off then floor, and the class returned to training. "that's it, I'm to tired" one of the kids whined, an hour into the session "don't worry, were almost finished" Percy reassured him. The kid Percy kept fighting with was knocked down and not happy with it. "I really hope I can fight like you one day" one of them said to him as he shielded himself from another Blow. I suddenly got dejavu, but shook it off when I saw Percy looking at me. "well class, that's all for now. Another important lesson is being thankful for you fighting partner" he said and before i could figure out what he was saying, he kissed me. In front of a class of kids. "Percy" I yelled "you can't kiss me in front of children" I said but he just laughed "uh, there is no way I'm kissing my sword buddy" one of the kids called and a few seconded it. "don't worry, you don't have to kiss you sword buddy, class dismissed" I said. I turned to Percy and marched up to him so we were face to face "if you ever pull a stunt like that again percy Jackson, you are in serious trouble" I growled he didn't look a bit worried at my threat. Oh well, a girl can only try. when your boyfriend was Practically invincible, it was hard to intimidate him. i yawned, my nights of restless sleep catching up to me. i still had nightmares of the battle, but i didnt want to worry anyone, escpecialy percy, so i kept it to myself. "you okay?' percy asked, looking worried, he was so cute. i put on a smile "of course, seaweed brain i said, and gently punched his arm. "just checking: he said and kissed me on the cheek "c'mon, lets go find nico" he took my hand and laced his fingers through mine, and together we walked off to find ouir friend. when we finally found him, he was surrounded by campers, telling his heroic tale of how he showed up with an undead army and saved the day. just as he saw us coming, he jumped up "but of course, we could never have done it without our hero of olympus" he said i shot him a glare "and annabeth too" he quickly added, and i smiled. the campers cheered and percy blushed, even after all that he did he never acted haughty or took advantage of his hero-status, even though he could have. i knew it was hard on him, when he discovered that silena was the spy. i shook the memory from my head, and realized percy was lookng at me. i could tell he was starting to worry. he pulled me to the side, away from the rowdy campers. he pulled me in front of him, so our toes were touching and put a finger under my chin, forcing me to look into his eyes "is everything really okay, annabeht?' he asked softly. i didnt know what to do, i didnt want to lie to him but i didnt want him to pity me, becuase he went through the same thing and was fine i was just being dramatic. "of course in fine, seaweed brain" i told him, and gently kissed his salty lips "you worry to much" i said pulled him back to the campers and re-counting of the battles. we all sat together in the now setting sun, until someone set a fire and brought out smores. the whole camp was together, the one who fought in the battles taking there turns telling their tales, and the newbies sitting and listening in wonder. but it wasnt the whole story, yes they told of how we defeated the kronos and everything was okay in the end, but they didnt speak of the people we lost, the ones who never returned to tell their tales and the parents crying about there dead children. suddenly, i couldnt stand to be there a moment longer. i got up and walked towards the beach, my eyes burning to try to hold back the tears. percy followed me, and when we got to the shore he looked at me "what happened, i though you were fine" he said when he saw my eyes welling with tears.i felt a swell of anger, how could i be fine?i was mad at everyone, everything, and i needed to get it out, and at that moment, percy was the one in front of me " what do you mean, you thought i was fine?' i cried " how could i be fine, my friend betrayed us, and then died, we lost so many campers, and its still not over, we dont get a break percy, we finish one battle, and the next is just harder and harder, do the gods hate us that much?' i i was still trying to hold back my tears, hating that he could see me when I was so weak. I started taking it all out on him "i know-' he strted to console me, buit thats the thing, noone knew. before percy could react, or i could realize what i did, i slapped my boyfriend across the face. all of a sudden, it was quiet on the beach. even the waves seemed to green eyes looked sad, betrayed and confused "I'm so sorry,percy, i didnt know...I'm sorry" i gasped, no longer able to hold back the tears, and i collapsed onto the sand, hugged my knees to my chest, and fell apart. "i just want everything to be okay" i sobbed. percy recovered from being slapped, and sat next to me "what can i do' he said softly, and it just made me cry harder, he was so nice and i just didnt know what to do. "talk to me, please, annabeth" he begged. i wanted to, but i didnt know how. "what happened today, with clarrise?' he asked i took a deep breath "i remembered, what it was like when we were fighting and you never knew if your opponent was stronger than you, if you would make it to the next fight, i just didnt want any of it percy, and it scared me because i knew we would have to do it again and again' i said, my tears slowing down as i leaned in to his warm shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around me "every time i pick up a sword, i remember, and when the kid came at your back, i was scared that he would actually hit you percy, what if he killed you, after all that, i lost you?' i whispered. He laughed once, but quickly became serious "annabeth, i knew he was coming at me, if you hadnt deflected him, i would have" he said, and suddenly i felt very stupid, which rarely happened, of course percy would know, he couldnt have survived all those battles without amazing instincts. i went on the defensive right away "well i thought you didnt, next time ill just let you get stabbed' i huffed, got up and walked off. this was all to confusing it was to much. i could hear percy walk up behind me. "annabeth, i know its hard,but you have to talk to me" i heard him say "if you dont, theres nothing i can do' he finished. "today, in sword fighting class,when that girl said 'i hope i can fight like you when im older' it scared me percy' i said and turned to face him on the empty beach. he looked confsed, so i continued "a girl who admired you percy, for your sword fighting skills, who hought you were amazing' i said flatly. it suddenly dawned on him "you think that im going to turn out like luke, dont you, that you will be like thalia and history will just repeat itself.' he said finaly. i couldnt respond, the lump in my throat so big, so i just nodded. he pulled me close to him and tucked my head under his chin, stroking my back "i will never turn evil, and i will protect you at all costs annabeth, you can trust me, you know that, right?' he asked i was silent "annabeth, you understand that i would never hurt you or betray my camp, you do know that right?, annabeth, im not luke" he said, and i started crying again. "its just hard percy, two people i knew betrayed our camp" i whimpered "how can i trust poeple after that?' i finished, i stepped away from his warm embrace, and a chill ran through me. he thought for a minuete, his green eyes looking weary and tired "they both died as heros, and to never trust anyone ever again is worse than the pain of possible betrayal" he leaned towards me, bending slightly so our foreheads touched, and we locked eyes "you can trust me" he reasured me. for a seaweed brain, sometimes percy sounded alot smarter than he looked. i smiled at him, and mumbled a thanks, but he just put his arm around me to fight off the evening chill, and together we walked down the beach, not saying anything, but i knew right then and there that i loved him, and he loved me. the next morning, with a much lighter heart, i went to find percy, but was concerned when he wasn't there. I instead found Tyson, tinkering with some metal pieces. He looked up at me and smiled "annabeth" he said happily" where is percy" I asked him "Percy went to visit dad" he said, which surprised me what could he need already? We just saw them last week. I shook away my worry, and went to the beach, finding only a few people there, swimming and enjoying the last two weeks of summer. I sat down in the sand, and looked at the horizon. I knew that it wasn't over, it had only just begun, but I also knew that with Percy by my side, we could defeat anything. I suddenly saw a figure in the water, and seconds later, a completely dry Percy stood before me, in his usual jeans and t-shirt. He looked surprised to see me "hey, what are you doing here?" he asked, coming to sit beside me "Tyson said you went to visit your father" I simply said, giving him a questioning look "what was that about?" I asked him. He just pulled something out of his pocket "I was going to wait till later to give it to you, but I guess I could give it to you now" he said, and opened his hand, revealing a piece of beautiful red coral, and he carefully took of my camp half blood necklace, that was now frayed and worn with almost ten summers of beads, and slipped it on. "I wanted to get you something, and I figured my father must have something in his sea palace" he mumbled, looking mildly embarrassed "but if you don't like it I can get-" he said, but I didn't let him finish, because I kissed him, right there on the beach. "whoo hooh!" I heard some shouts from behind, and turned to see a bunch of ares kids watching us, and a few snapped pictures with their cell phones. "oh no, they have pictures" I said. Percy just looked at me "not for long" he grinned and suddenly, a huge tidal eave went straight over our heads and soaked the ares kids, effectively breaking any electronics and leaving a soaked group of war children. Of course, me and percy didn't even get A drop wet. Me and percy burst out laughing at their surprised faces "it's good to be a son of poisdon" he smiled at me, and I swear I could hear a rumbling laugh, sounding like waves crashing against a shore. We walked back to the classrooms, where Chiron insisted we learn ancient Greek. We slipped into the classroom and sat next to each other, waiting for class to begin. Most of the kids in here were Hermes, besides for me, Nico,Percy and Rachel. Wait what? "Rachel, why are you even in this class?" your not Greek or a half blood"I told her, and she rolled her eyes. Percy gave me a 'you should be nicer' look, but I ignored it "if I'm gonna be here for another week or two I might as well be doing something" she shrugged, just as Chiron walked in. "alright, class today we start with.." he spoke, and I quickly jotted down what he was saying, motioning that percy should do the same. He dragged out a notebook and started half-heartedly writing things down "I'm gonna pass, I know Greek" he whispered to me, and I couldn't response, because Chiron turned to me "annabeth, do you have anything to share with the class?" he asked me I immediately glared at Percy and Chiron looked at him. "since your so talkative today Percy, why don't you share your homework with the class? Chiron said, motioning for Percy to get up, all in ancient Greek Percy started to respond in English, but Chiron stopped him. Percy started again, this time in Greek "Δεν έκανα την εργασία μου" he said 'I didn't do my homework' chiron just looked at him 'well I was kind of busy' he insisted. Chiron just nodded and moved on to the next kid. When class finally ended, I grabbed Percy's hand and pulled him towards the door, but surprisingly he resisted "I'm be there in a minute, I need to talk to Chiron" I just shrugged and left them in the now empty classroom. Percy: I hesitantly walked over to chirons desk, hoping he wouldn't be mad at me for not doing my homework, especially because I needed a favor. "Hey, Chiron" I said, "do you think me and annabeth can get out of sword classes until the end of the summer?" I finished, looking at his face for any sign of what he might answer " I knew something like this might happen" he nodded "of course percy, but why with annabeth?" He asked, puzzled. I suddenly realized he thought I was having trouble with fighting "no, it's annabeth who's having trouble, maybe we could just lie low for a while, you know?" I hoped he would be okay with both of us off swords be because there was no way I would make annabeth do it alone. He thought for a moment " since you can't be doing nothing for two weeks, maybe we can add something to the schedule, like swimming" he said "I think it's important for kids to have some normal activities, and you and annabeth can co-lifeguard, maybe give some lessons" he looked very happy with this idea, and waited to hear my response as he gathered up his papers "of course, thank you, I have to got tell annabeth!" I said "I'll send the first shift of campers in a half an hour" said I ran out if the classroom, making a beeline for the Athena cabin. I walked in, and found the usual assortment of kids reading and talking. I saw annabeth in her bed in the back, drawing some sort of architect blue print. "Hey annabeth" I said happily, she barely glanced up from her paper. She got like this sometimes, fully immersed in her work. I called her name a few times and she looked up, irritated, "what Percy, I'm busy" she snapped but I ignored her harsh tone " I just got us out of sword classes, and we are now co-lifeguards for the rest of the summer" I told her, unsure if her reaction but hoping she would take it well. She looked up at me "that's what you were talking to Chiron about" she said, as if she was trying to figure it out the entire day. I just nodded, and she hopped up and threw her arms around me neck. I heard a muffled "thanks seaweed brain" and she stepped back "we might have to give some swimming lessons" I added, but she didnt care. The rest of her bunk mates looked at her with surprise, and she blushed slightly, stepping back. "Well, we start soon so get a bathing suit on and ill meet you by the beach" I told her, and went to my cabin to find a bathing suit. Annabeth: I can't believe percy is thoughtful enough to talk to Chiron and get us out of fighting classes, he really is sweet. The only problem now is that I don't have a bathing suit. I checked through all the drawers in my bunk, But Athena's children rarely went swimming, so I couldn't find any. I was going to be late, so I went to the Aphrodite cabin, and was greeted by. A grumpy drew "what annabeth, I'm in middle of doing my hair" she whined, fluffing up her already perfect hair. "I need a bathing suit" I told her her eyes light up, and she immediately went back into her caving and retuned a minutes later, shoving something in my hand and closing the door. I looked down at what she handed me, and realized it was a two piece. Did she really think I was going to wear this? I knocked on the door again, but no one answered. I guess I was stuck with this. I smiled at the thought of percy's face when he saw me. I guess I could suffer through a bikini for a week or two. The bikini she gave me was a yellow ruffled halter with a matching bottom. I quickly ran back to my cabin and changed, throwing on a t-shirt and Jean shorts on top. I walked to the beach, to find Percy already there, wearing dark blue swimming shorts, he had no problems with finding swim shorts, sometimes I feel like that's all he wears. "hey" I greeted him casually as I slid off my shirt and shorts, leaving them in a pile on the sand. He looked at me, then did a double take. Before he could respond, a group of campers came, loud and ready to swim. They all lined up in front of us "alright everyone here are the rules- don't get your selves killed, don't bother the sea creatures, and no littering, if you can't swim, me or annabeth will give you a lesson, and if you see any trapped creatures, help them out" he said, then blew a whistle that hung from a lanyard on his neck. The kids all ran forward and dove into the water. Percy sat down on the beach, keeping a careful eye out for the younger children. Only one kid lingered on the beach, he was from the Apollo cabin, and couldn't have been over ten. Annabeth walked over to him "do you know how to swin?" she asked him "not really" he said,slightly embarrassed. Annabeth just smiled and motioned towards the water, and taught him how to swim. I walked towards the shore and sat close to the water, so my feet where inside. The water was calm, and it put me in an even better mood. I looked at annabeth, standing in her bikini and teaching the little boy how to swim. I really got lucky with her. I knew it would never be easy, being a Demi-god, but we would make it. "Percy, you shouldn't space out when your lifeguarding" she scolded, and sat right next to me, so our thighs were touching. The kids were laughing and enjoying themselves, carefree and innocent." were we ever like that?" I asked her "it seems the second I found out I was a Demi-god, everything just fell apart" I told her she looked at me with her piercing gray eyes, and tucked a piece of blond hair behind her ear. "I really don't know, i was here since I was seven, and until I met you, my summers were pretty normal, for a Demi-god" she shrugged I suddenly blew my whistle, hearing a niad complaining "no annoying the niads" I directed his comments to a group of campers grouped around something Annabeth: "how did you-" I asked him, and he just shrugged. "I never really had a 'normal summer' here, what's it like?" he joked I leaned my head against his shoulder "normal is overrated" I smiled at him. I knew he was joking, but deep down there must be some truth to his words. "well, we have now" he said with finality. We heard screams from the water, and both jumped up. We saw the kid I taught earlier struggling and screaming, and he was pretty far out. Percy took of into the water, and got there in seconds grabbing the boy and pulling him the the shore. I checked him out, but he was just coughing and scared, and he would be fine. I breathed a sigh of relief and turned to Percy, who was dry "you okay?" I asked him he nodded "my hearts pounding" he said "that was scary" he said, and flopped down in the sand.. I resumed my position next to him "well, your a hero" I joked he grinned "please, hero is practically my middle name" he thought for a moment "well technically-" he started, but I cut him off "thank you" I said simply he shrugged, gods he always does that. We sat there for a few hours, lifeguarding and talking, thankfully we didn't have to save anyone else. When it was almost dark, chiron sent a camper to tell us we can leave now, and that there was a bonfire tonight, and campers could volunteer to sing."well, what do you think of a bonfire" he asked me. I thought for a moment "well, I think guys that can sing are hot" I said with A wicked grin he let out a laugh "did I ever mention that I can sing?" he said, pulling me closer to him. "there is no way you can sing" I stated "and play guitar" he said. Shook my head a him "Percy, you have been keeping secrets" I scolded him and shook my head "do you need to change before the bonfire" he asked me, I shook my head and pulled him towards where the other campers already gathered, and sat next to them, a few of my siblings near me "hey annabeth, I knew your were lifeguarding the whole day, I thought you might need this" she said, and tossed me a sweater I thanked her and slipped it on the bonfire was in full swing, and Chiron started to talk, and immediately it got quiet. "everyone knows this is a sing along, who goes first?" Chiron asked the crowd, and a few people cheered. A few kids from Aphrodite's cabins went up, and sang some song about breaking hearts, and a few ares kids make a mock-performance of some horrible song where everyone dies, I think they made it up. Me and Percy just sat and laughed, especially when we realized they were making fun of us. Percy whispered that he would be right back, and left, going over to the Apollo cabin and borrowing something, which I realized was a guitar what was he up to? A moment later I realized when he walked up on stage, and took the mic. The guitar was nestled comfortably in his arms, like he's done it a million times before. He cleared his throat in the mic " I'm singing this for someone special, I'm sure you all know who it is" my entire cabin cheered, and so did the rest of the camp I blushed as everyone looked at me "well, I'm singing 'I'll be' I hope you enjoy it" he said, then looked down at his guitar, and started strumming The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful Stop me and steal my breath. And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky Never revealing their depth. Tell me that we belong together, Dress it up with the trappings of love. I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips, Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above. [Chorus:] I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be love's suicide I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your life. And rain falls angry on the tin roof As we lie awake in my bed. You're my survival, you're my living proof. My love is alive and not dead. Tell me that we belong together. Dress it up with the trappings of love. I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips, Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above [Chorus] And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead. I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said [Chorus:] I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be love's suicide I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your... I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be love's suicide I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your life. The greatest fan of your life. ...greatest fan of your life He finished with a final strum, and there was total silence. Percy could sing, like really sing he looked nervous for a moment, then everyone started cheering, he smiled. He hopped off the stage, and returned his guitar to the appolo cabin. He walked over to me, looking worried "annabeth, why are you crying?" he said, sounding worried. He sat next to me, and I realized that my cheeks were wet "that was beautiful, Percy, really" I mumbled and hugged him. He just pulled me closer, and we ended off the perfect day by watching the fire slowly go out, with the rest of our camp. annabeth: "I can't believe camps over" I said to Percy as we walked up the hill towards thalias tree. The last two weeks where a blur, mostly hanging out by the beach and avoiding the ares kids, who were still mad at us. Tyson went back to work with the cyclops, and even though Percy and i deny it, we both cried when he left. Thankfully, I switched to percy's school, so we wouldn't really have to be apart. But I didn't tell him yet. Percy looked at me with his piercing green eyes which looked very sad. "don't worry Percy, it's not really goodbye" I told him "but your going to your school and I'm going to be alone and school sucks" he rambled I grabbed his hands "Percy I have to tell you something" I said seriously, and he looked really scared. "you are not going to be alone in school" I said dramatically "you better not be kidding me wise girl" he said with a smile, using his nickname for me I just shook my head and pulled him across the border between camp and tje real world. We already said our tearful goodbyes to our friends and Sally was waiting to bring me and percy to the city, where my dads new apartment was. It was only a few minute walk from percy's house, and a short drive from school. "Percy" I heard someone yell, and I saw Sally waiting by her car with Paul, her boyfriend, percys face broke out into a smile and he rushed down the hill to embrace her. I let them have a moment and turned around. Peryc's mom grabbed me into a hug "your so tanned" she gushed "i know it's only been two weeks, but I missed you guys" she squealed and motioned us into the car. Her and Paul sat in the front, and Percy and I in the back, when something occurred to me. I tapped Percy "your mom doesn't know were daring" I whispered to him "well, this can be fun" he said. "so annabeth, are you exited for school" Sally said as she pulled onto the road "very, unlike Percy" I said in a mean voice, hoping he would play along. I raised an eyebrow at him and a mischievous look passed across his face. "well I'm not a goody-goody" he shot back. Sally exchanged a look with Paul and tightened her grip on the steering wheel "gods, Percy your so annoying" I said, and turned away from him he just scoffed and turned the other way. An awkward silence filled the car "well, how has camp been, Percy?" Paul asked, after a moment of silence "it was good, Chiron made me and annabeth co-lifeguards" he said and turned to me, waiting for my retort "that was such a blast" I said sarcastically "I don't know whats going on between you guys, but you better resolve it before school" Sally said me and Percy looked at each other, and we couldn't help but burst out laughing Sally and paul look confused "kiss and make up" Percy looked at me wickedly, and I played along "sure" I said, and waited till Sally was watching, and kissed him . Sally froze "what-" she stuttered I shrugged innocently "you said we should resolve it,right?" I said casually, and spread out in the car seat so my legs were draped across percy's lap. Sally and paul still looked shocked " is this a joke" she said, finely catching on we both nodded "oh, I knew you guys could never date" she said "no, mom, we were joking about fighting" percy explained Sally smiled "no kidding" she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm "looks like we just got beat at our own game, seaweed brain" I shook my head and he still looked surprised "go to sleep, this is going to be along trip" Sally told us. I turned around so I was in percy's arms, and we both dozed off to the gentle hum off the engine. 


End file.
